thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Clark
AndyPandy2502 made this character. Please don't use her unless I say so! :) Tribute Form Name: ' Annabelle Clark '''Age: ' 13 'District: ' 10 'Gender: ' Female 'Eyes: ' Hazel 'Hair: '''Long dark-brown wavy hair. '''Height: ' 5'2 'Personality: ' Annabelle is a girl that likes to call herself "Ann." She is a kind and open girl who is always going to help others. She is quite sensitive, but intelligent. She doesn´t get mad easily, but she cries instead. She isn’t very self-conscious. She doesn't care how she looks or what she needs to wear. She is always herself. She uses a lot of sarcasm for jokes, but is direct with rude comments. She loves jokes, annoying people that she just doesn't like (or even that she likes, it depends). She also is fond of animals, as she was raised with them all her life. Likes to dance and sing, that way she feels herself free to do whatever she wants. She hates formalities. She hates routines. She hates the Games and the Capitol's people. Also, (she is a hater) she hates almost half of the Districts. District 1 one because they are so proper and so careful with how to act and how to look. District 2 because they are usually mean and bloody with the weapons and all that, always aggressive (to her). District 3 because they are always in technology, almost nothing natural. District 5 because they are always wasting material to create more failure that they even call: “trying to find a more eco-friendly source of energy.” Liars. District 6, she doesn’t hate them, but she doesn´t understand them either, so she thinks that their life is a waste of time. District 13, because more than helping save lives, they are helping to destroy them with nuclear material. And District 14, (the one she hates the most), because they experiment with animals to do some kind of wear thing that they even call: “new source of life,” and they kill animals covering them with lies. But, even with that, it won't change the fact that she will be always nice and open with everyone at the beginning… Just at the beginning. '''Fears: -Death: She is afraid to not know what is going to happen to her after it. She is afraid to think that it is just going become black. That her life didn’t make sense. This is also why she hates the Games. -Torture: She doesn´t like death, less torture. She is afraid that someone will make her go unimaginable and insane things to cause her pain and death wishes. -Kidnaping: She don´t want to disappear one day out of a sudden. To know that she can suffer torture or death, maybe both. To not know where she is and to not see her family or friends again. Strengths: -She knows how to control ANY type of animal (aka, humans too): Thanks that she has spent all her life taking care of animals, she knows everything about every single of them. If she is going to die, it is not because an animal. Since she has to run one place to another attending the animals, she is used to woke up earl and active. She can sleep only 4 hours and act normally. -She knows perfectly fine the animals’ habitat and how to find herself in them. She has lost some sheep or animals, so she has adventured forest and open field many times. Now she knows lots of things about them.r Thanks that she care all types of animals, she can climb up trees fast and easy, she can swim fast and she can find with no problems trees, holes, or anywhere to hide without being seen. -Her personality. Thanks to her size, age and her open-kind-sarcasm-joker-cute-sensible personality, she can match with people and it is easy to manipulate and get forgiveness from others. Weaknesses: -Her direct and troublemaker behavior can make people hate her easily. -She wants to help people. So is common that, if she actually can, she is going to save everyone that needs it. Even enemies. -Her careless lifestyle. She can make people take her as someone she isn´t and, as always, get mad at her and she will create more enemies than friends. (But most probably she won´t care either). -Feeling: Due to her sensitivity, she can block herself and there are moments of pressure that she doesn’t know what she’s going to know what to do, and, as all animals, she is going to attack. Even if the victim is in her side. Weapons: -Animals: She can make traps with insects for people to fall in them and get bit or stung by lethal insects. -Dagger: It’s better for her to have something discrete and of fast use so she can react at the moment and attack with more facility. -Talk (in other words: oral distraction): She can confuse and make people’s head go round and around into the point they actually get lost and forget what they were going to do in that moment. This, however, doesn’t always work. ¬In the games (and when her parents want to punish her) that technique can give her time to attack or escape. She only needs approximately 3 seconds. Strategy: Training strategy: Ann is going to do nothing. Nothing at all. She is going to make herself look dumb and fragile so others think of her that way. She is not going to expose herself that easy. “If you show the enemy your abilities, it is like telling them how to kill you.” But she “would try” to do a strategy using the bow and arrow. And because she has horrible aim skills, everyone is going to laugh at her and feel sorry. She wants them to think: “Speaks well, but can’t put it to practice.” They are not going to find out what she can really do. Then she is going to get to the floor, and start “crying” telling them to please stop. And as others go by, she is going to analyze. Maybe she isn’t the best, maybe she is the worst, as others see her, but something is something, isn´t it? Private training strategy: Thanks to her actual hate for the Capitol, she is not going to show everything that she can do either. She is going to attack using knife and killing the target most times and then she is going to confuse people. Interview Angle: She is going to be herself. She won’t try to prove anything but that she is what she is, not a puppet. She will say whatever pops out of her mind depending on the question being asked. And, as always, she won’t care if she isn’t perfect. Bloodbath Strategy: She is going to wait. She is going to stand up in her pedestal and do nothing. So while some of the tributes are running to the Cornucopia and others away, she will learn her dangers. She is definitely not going to the Cornucopia, that´s instant death if you are not a career, but she wouldn’t be sure if there are bombs or something of the same style that will hurt her if she ran away. So she is going to stay half a minute to analyze. If there is no danger, she will run. If it is, she will pick up rocks, and, while she runs, she will throw them so the bomb/s, or whatever may or may not, activates before she arrives there and she would escape free. And, also, she would make sure to see where the other tributes went so that she wouldn’t stumble upon any of them. “If you avoid fight the first day and find a well place to hide, you will live at least more than other tributes.” Games Strategy: She is actually going to make an alliance with someone at some point of the game. So she will protect him or her. Maybe them. So, that if she makes it this far, she will “give her life to the team team” and she’s going to pretend to kill herself. Then, they might attack each other and obviously the tribute left is going to have at least one open injury. Ann will look for a venomous spider, as she knows how to distinguish them, then capture it in a small jar with a very little hole on the top. So she is going to push the winner they fall down, she will hurt the victim to make him/her stay and then she is going to put spider inside the injury, so that the spider can bite on it and make the venom work much faster and painful. If the victim isn´t death in five minutes, she is only going to cover his/her eyes with one hand and, with the knife, cut the right lung. Always the right one. Then she would blow air into the victim´s mouth and make the victim bleed to death. Backstory That night seemed to be darker than others. It had a beautiful sign cover of stars, but it wasn´t enough. Not at all. Annabelle sat in the garden with Flophy, her dog, by her side. She was crying. Who wouldn´t? Her boyfriend and older sister had just been reaped. Exactly, chosen to play the games. Chosen to receive an undeserved torture. Chosen to die. ---- Annabelle had worked all her life as a farmer and animal’s protector. Her sister Mary and she were very united. They always argued, but that didn’t change the fact that they considered themselves the most united sisters to ever exist. Mary was 4 years older than Annabelle and she called her “Ann.” Annabelle didn´t like that, but they arrived to a point where she had to deal with it. Mary taught Annabelle all the things she knew. Their parents did not spent lot of time in home, so Mary was a mother and a sister. Mary was a beautiful girl and the inspiration of Annabelle. Everything Mary do she wanted to copy it. Her dream was being just like her sister. Years passed and Annabelle found love. A guy name Alexander Coy from District 9 went to visit Annabelle’s family one day to deliver some seeds they’d asked for. That was the first time Alex and Annabelle saw each other. Then, they started to hang out frequently and become something more than best friends. They actually loved each other. A love that lasted two years into now. Sandy, Mary’s best friend, was chosen. Mary’s instinct was to offer herself as volunteer. So she entered to the games. Annabelle begged her not to go away. She wanted her home and she was her inspiration. She wanted her there. She needed her. Mary offered Annabelle a sad smile and told her little sister her secret: “You don´t have to be like me, you don´t have to be like others, the only one you have to be like is yourself. That’s my secret. Would you keep it?” After Annabelle saying yes, Mary said goodbye, gave Annabelle her favorite necklace and then, disappeared through the doors guided by the Peacekeepers. After that, Annabelle didn’t talk to anyone. She ran to her home and locked her room. There was only one person she could talk to: Alex. She picked up the phone and called him, but when they answered, they were crying. It was Alex’s mother. She told Annabelle, Alex had been chosen as a tribute. In that moment, Annabelle’s world fell down. Now, she was there, crying and trying to find hope in the starts. It wasn’t working. And, it didn´t worked. Annabelle never watched the games, so someone had to tell her. One day, Annabelle’s father came to her room with a sad face cover of tears and tell her the cruel true: Mary was killed by Alexander and he had won the games. Annabelle start feeling sick. After some hours of crying, she decided to break up with Alex, but before she could do a thing, Alex arrived to the house and broke up with her. He seems happy about it. Then, he went away. But Annabelle didn’t care anymore. She remember what her sister had told her. She won’t be someone’s puppet. She would be herself. Then a year passed and Annabelle turned to 12. She wasn´t chosen, but it was a period of many changes. She started leaving behind her sister’s death, she became active, she started enjoying every day of her life, she started making more contact with nature, she started being interested in other’s district news, her parents were more time at home, but most important, she started adopting the label of: “Ann.” So now, wherever she went, everyone known her as Ann. She was rebuilding her life again. And, she was actually happy with it. It wasn´t bad. Not at all. But then, the reaping took place again. Something interesting about Ann, was that she was going to turn 13 in four days. Now she was 12 years old. She was scared, now they could actually pick her. And they did: “Annabelle Clark.” In that single moment, her whole rebuilt world fell down once again. Such as her tears did across her face. Category:AndyPandy2502 Category:AndyPandy's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Reaped